


Better Than Me

by donewithmirrors



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I cried while writing this, Inspired by Music, Post-Break Up, Sad story is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donewithmirrors/pseuds/donewithmirrors
Summary: I told myself I won't miss youBut I rememberedWhat it feels like beside you





	1. Chapter 1

**I think you can do much better than me**  
**After all the lies that I made you believe**  
**Guilt kicks in and I start to see**  
**The edge of the bed**  
**Where your nightgown used to be**

God, I fucking miss you. I’ll never understand why it had to be this way. Why do I have to be this way? How could I treat you like that? After everything I’ve ever been through, how could I do the same things to you? You were too good for me. I didn’t ever deserve you. And, you loved me anyway. You put up with my bullshit for so long, too long. I drove you away. I can still see traces of you all throughout the house. It’s as if you’re haunting me. I just wish you were really here.

**I told myself I won't miss you**  
**But I remembered**  
**What it feels like beside you**  
**I really miss your hair in my face**  
**And the way your innocence tastes**  
**And I think you should know this**  
**You deserve much better than me**

God, I miss you so much. I miss coming home, seeing you waiting for me. Even if it was late, you always waited for me. Because you wanted to. Making love to you was one of the most beautiful things I had ever experienced. The feeling of your breath on my skin, your hair in my face. You always looked so gorgeous, and you smelled amazing. And god, I can still taste you on my tongue. How could I just throw it all away?

**While looking through your old box of notes**  
**I found those pictures I took**  
**That you were looking for**  
**If there's one memory I don't want to lose**  
**That time at the mall**  
**You and me in the dressing room**

God, I miss you so fucking much. You loved to take pictures of me. Not that it bothered me, because I took pictures of you too, but I never really understood why you were so sentimental. One time, when we went shopping at the mall, you felt ballsy. You wanted me to come into the changing room with you. We were so lucky that we weren’t kicked out of the mall. I’ll never forget that day. You wanted me so bad, you turned me on so much. I didn’t know it then, but I was falling in love with you. I wish I would’ve realized it sooner. 

**The bed I'm lying in is getting colder**  
**Wish I never would've said it's over**  
**And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older**  
**Cause we never really had our closure**  
**This can't be the end**

God, I miss you. I keep saying it over and over to myself, but it feels like I’m talking to you. I haven’t heard from you since you left. I’d give anything to hear your voice. I’d give it all up just for you to come back to me. But, I shouldn’t do that to you. You deserve to be happy, to move on. You deserve much better than me. I just hope you know that I loved you. I _love_ you.


	2. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to play around with this a bit. Give Dan a chance at redemption, if you will. Let's see how this goes!

It’s been six months since I have seen you. Whenever I wonder about you, I just look at your Instagram or Facebook. I would not dare try and contact you, purely out of fear that you would block me, not that I blame you for wanting to. So, as creepy as it sounds, I just settle for admiring you from afar. One day, I had just finished recording with Arin, and my phone dinged. A Facebook message from you.

“Um, hey. I hope this isn’t an inconvenient time or anything”

God, no! On the contrary, you have impeccable timing. Is that what I should say? Should I act like a nonchalant douche bag? No, hell no. But, I should definitely keep cool, and not like a boy waiting to hear from his high school crush. Giving myself a little bit to calm down, I carefully thought out my reply.

“Arin and I just got out of a Grump sesh. What’s up?”

And so, the waiting game begins. Waiting for you to read the message, I shoved my phone back into my pocket once I saw Arin rounding the corner. “Ugh, Dan were you googling Gay Brothers again?” His question threw me for a loop, but made me howl in laughter anyway. “Now son, how many times do I have to tell you? If you don’t stop that, you’ll go blind!”

“Alright, okay, enough of that. Um…” I hesitated, causing Arin to give me a sideways glance. “You remember that breakup that happened six months ago?” Arin just nodded his head, prompting me to continue. “Well uh, I’m sure it’s obvious enough that I’m not quite over it yet. And, it is a bit of a coincidence, but she just sent me a message on Facebook.”

“No shit? Well, what did she say?” I told him that she had asked if it was a bad time or not, and that was all she said so far. “Oh, well check and see if she said anything else, man.” I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and found that she had quite a bit to say. Nervous, I opened the conversation. Message after message, I felt sick to my stomach. And then, it turned into fear, and then anger. She had been seeing another guy, and he had started taking advantage of her. In ways I could not even begin to describe. Arin’s expression sent a clear message to how I must have looked. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Everyone and their mother knows that I am not a violent person by any means. But this? I wanted to beat the shit out of this man.

“Can I call you? I will have to delete this whole thing before he gets back, but I would really like to get out of here as fast as possible, please. Please Danny”

“Arin, I need to—"

“Yeah man, go. Go now!” I had never run faster in my whole life. I had to get to her. Not only to see her again, but more importantly, to see to it that she’s safe. She gave me directions, and I put them into my GPS. Luckily, she wasn’t extremely far out of town. I had no trouble at all, thankfully traffic had been super slow. I pulled up to the house, but I didn’t pull up into the driveway because if he came back then we would be trapped. I ran up to the door, and knocked quickly, but not too frantic that anyone would become suspicious of my presence. She answered almost immediately.

“Dan… Oh my god, um.. come on in, hurry.” I rushed inside, noticing that she already had some bags packed. I couldn’t help but remember the last time I saw her. The exact same scenario, except it was me she was leaving. I shook my head, there is no time to be thinking about that right now. “He’ll be home anytime now, so we need to move. I’m so sorry for just dragging you into this, really.” Out of sheer instinct, I just embraced her as hard and yet as gently as I could. I could feel her tense up, only for a moment before sighing into a slow, painful cry. “You don’t ever have to apologize to me, okay? Let’s just get you out of here, and we can talk later, alright?”

She nodded and we went as fast as we could, loading her bags into my car. Another car was slowly coming down the street, and I could see her start to panic. “Oh my god, no. Please no.” This must be him. She was petrified. She had gone completely pale, and started shaking furiously. He must have seen my car because he started to speed down the road, tires squealing. “Get in the car, he can’t touch you there.” She went in through the driver’s side into the passenger seat, and got down as low as she could. I locked the doors and prepared for the worst. “Who the fuck are you?!” he shouted. He jumped out of his car, started walking towards me as if I should have been intimidated by him.

“Doesn’t matter who I am, pal, we were just leaving. I’m sure you’re smart enough to have figured that out, right?” I had to do it. I just had to throw in a good line before he threw in a good punch. “Whacha got to say about that, you fucking pussy?” I won’t lie, it really fucking hurt. But, I could hear her crying in the car. She was completely terrified. I regained my composure, wiping the blood from my mouth. “Alright, man. I didn’t want to do this in front of her, but then again, she might appreciate it.

I punched him square in the face, breaking his nose. I could just barely hear her muffled screams in the car. “Dan! Danny, stop! Let’s go!” I hit him once more for good measure, dusted myself off and made my way to the car. “Don’t even think about her ever again, do you understand me?” I got into the car and sped off as fast as I could, so he would not have enough time to follow us. “I’m so sorry you had to see that. I… I don’t know what came over me.”

“Dan, you… you’ve never been much of a fighter at all. I’m just surprised more than anything else.” We rode in blissful silence for a few miles, and she began to speak again. “It’s um… kind of flattering, actually. That you’ve done all of this for me. Especially since, well.. you know.” Oh, I knew. She’s bringing up the breakup. I wasn’t bitter at all towards her, she had every right to leave. I guess she was afraid that I wouldn’t help her because she was already seeing someone else. What she said next really caught me off guard. “Danny, I just want you to know that even though I left, I… I wanted to come back every single day.”

I swallowed hard. I would have never guessed that she still wanted to be with me. After what I had done. “Love, you know I would have loved for you to come back, but I think we both know that I didn’t… I still don’t deserve that.”

“What you did was wrong, yes. But don’t you dare say that you don’t deserve to be loved, Dan Avidan. Don’t you dare. If anyone in this world deserves it, it is you. It was always you.” The car grew increasingly quiet again. I’m quite sure neither of us knew what else to say. Did she just inadvertently tell me that she still loves me? I’m not sure, so I won’t say anything. We kept stealing glances at each other. I could see her face get red each time I caught her, and I couldn’t hold back the grin on my face. I decided to just lay it all out there.

“I missed you so much, you know? I found those pictures I took that you were looking for. When it gets really bad, I remember that time at the mall. You and me, in the dressing room. The guilt kicks in, and it’s like I see you all over the house. The edge of the bed, where your night gown used to be. And god, the feeling of your hair in my face…” I trailed off, but not before she could hear my voice breaking. “I really screwed up, love. And, I felt like shit for months. I still feel like shit now, but I’m glad I at least got to see you again.”

I looked over at her, tears welling up in her eyes. “I missed you, too. And, I… I forgive you, Danny.” I had to pull over. I need to pull over right now. I got back within the city limits, parked the car, and turned to face her. “I don’t want to screw this up with you again, love. But I am totally ready to kiss you right now.” She smiled, giggling a little bit. It’s the happiest I’ve felt in a long time. I slowly leaned towards her, testing the waters. Once I could see her leaning in too, I just went in all the way. Kissing her will always be one of my favorite things. My face always felt on fire against hers. She always had passion, adoration, and child-like innocence in every kiss.

She pulled away first, my desperation for her touch beginning to show. I bit my lip, finally chuckling at my embarrassment. “How about we start slow first, hmm?” She had a point. If I wanted to do this right, I needed to pace myself. I wanted nothing more than to be exactly what she deserved. “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone didn't know, the title is Better Than Me by Hinder. It's a super emotional song!
> 
> Also, just to clarify, I'm trying to write from Dan's perspective rather than the reader's! The song is written in a way that implies a male point of view, so I feel like it would be easier this way?? Anyway, I hope you all like this!

**Author's Note:**

> You all seem to really like these stories I write based on songs. I'm sorry that they've all been kind of sad so far! I actually love this song, and just felt the need to write a story about it. Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Also, I'm back in college now, so I won't be able to write a whole lot for a little while. In case anyone was wondering!


End file.
